dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Fight
Gym Fight is the title of the eighth episode. It was originally uploaded to the official Dorkly website on December 17, 2012. Official Description Hit the Cinnabar Island Gym for the ultimate workout. Characters Appearances *Rusty *Blaine *Vanilite *Venomoth *Cubone *Blaine's Growlithe Mentioned *Team Rocket Synopsis The episode starts with Rusty walking towards the gym after he washed ashore on Cinnabar Island. Inside, gym leader Blaine listens to the radio reporting about the forest fire on Route 17. Rusty enters and prepares for the fight in order to get his first badge. However, Blaine tells him that most trainers have few or more badges before entering his gym. As he asked why Rusty is all wet, Rusty answers that he had been tracking down Team Rocket on S.S. Anne but gotten kicked overboard for stowing away without ticket. He swam in pursuit but he drowned, but he woke up on the beach and saw the gym, knowing that it's his destiny to defeat the gym leader. Blaine reluctantly accepts the fight. Blaine selects Growlithe which is at level 42. Seeing that fire-types can be cooled off because "logic is the rarest candy of all", Rusty chooses a level 2 Vanilite. Blaine simply melts Vanillite using Growlithe's flamethrower. Frustrated by his Pokémon's terrible fate, Rusty tells that he had spent ten dollars on Vanillite. Criticizing his opponent, Blaine explains the basic "rock-paper-scissors" thing that children can figure it out. However, denying the gym leader's criticism, Rusty throws in his bug and poison type Venomoth but is immediately incinerated. He chooses his level 11 Cubone next. Blaine pretentiously praises Rusty's move since a ground type is strong against a fire type. Rusty proudly tells him that Cubone is a "bone-type" and dogs have a weakness to bones. However, Blaine's Growlithe uses bite, killing Cubone in one chomp. Overwhelmed by his defeat, Rusty exclaims that he doesn't like Pokémon anymore. He runs to the beach and whimpers. Sympathetically, Blaine follows him to comfort. As he takes a beached Shellder shell, he attempts to offer Rusty the "badge" in order to cheer him up, but Rusty denies it because "losers don't get badges" and because he realizes that he only works with his parents in the deli. Blaine calls his offering a special "Participation Badge" and gives it to him. Rusty is felicitously happy that he won a "badge." He declares that he can stop Team Rocket and follow his dreams. He goes toward the sea, but the waves push him back. Blaine offers him a water taxi. Trivia * Rusty's overconfidence, tantrum, and gloom are based on real life ten year-old mannerisms (though in Pokémon universe, children above the age of ten are allowed to become Pokémon Trainer). * Rusty in this episode says: "No, God-Diglett" . This is similar to the common saying "No, goddammit" * Rusty winning a "badge" from his defeat is similar to Ash Ketchum who received few badges even though he didn't win in battles in several Pokémon episodes. For example: Ash was forfeited from battle due to water sprinkler fiasco when Brock's Onix was lost to water which made Pikachu's thundershock more effective, but Brock gave him a Boulder Badge anyway. Episode Connections * The radio mentions the wildfire on Route 17 first started in "HM Madness". * Rusty tries to follow Team Rocket overseas after the events of previous episode "EV Trainer". Category:Episodes Category:Cinnabar Island